Ange veut dire douceur
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Sam est blessé, Dean est inquiet et se noie dans l'alcool. Mais c'est sans compter sur son Ange qui veille sur lui. [Destiel, one-shot fluffy]


**Prompt :** Cela lui paraissait impossible

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Couple :** Destiel  
**Note :** C'est un petit One-Shot, tout doux tout mignon.

Alors je sais pas quand cette fic pourrait se passer, donc j'vous laisse imaginer :'D

Dean était affalé sur le canapé. On aurait pu penser que c'était parce qu'il regardait la télévision, détendu, mais vu toutes les bouteilles gisant près de lui, ce n'était pas le cas.  
Castiel l'observait. Ange toujours présent, statique, capable d'attendre des heures. Ange qui ne l'était plus, d'ailleurs.  
Dean ne l'avait pas encore vu. Regard dans le vide, lèvres serrées, à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être un imbécile pareil.

\- Dean.

Le chasseur se sentit sursauter, comme pris en flagrant délit.  
Castiel est là, toujours debout, observateur. Et il sent son mal-être. Il sent alors qu'il est humain. Il sent sans avoir à entendre la voix de Dean en permanence.  
Il sait. Il voit bien que Dean est mal. Il sait pourquoi. Quand il est comme ça, il n'y a qu'une réponse.

\- Qu'est il arrivé à Sam ?

Car c'était bien de cela qu'on parlait.  
Sam n'était pas là, assis sur une chaise à faire des recherches, ou à tenter d'empêcher son frère de plonger dans l'alcool.  
Dean fronce les sourcils, et montre la chambre à côté. La porte est fermée, mais Castiel va l'ouvrir.  
Sam est couché. Blessé. La moitié de sa face a gonflé. L'autre dort sereinement.  
Cas se demande ce qu'il s'est passé, même s'il pense savoir.  
Dean répond simplement, parce qu'il sait lire sur le visage de Castiel, lui aussi.

\- Deux dieux un peu tarés nous ont pris en embuscade. J'étais trop occupé avec un pour m'occuper du deuxième.

Cela sous-entendait que le deuxième lui, était parvenu à ses fins en décalquant la face de Sam. Et en lui faisant suffisamment mal pour qu'il reste couché dans un lit.  
Castiel regrettait de ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs d'ange pour parvenir à le soigner. Cela aurait pu ramener tellement vite le sourire de Dean.

A la place, il s'assoit à coté de lui, en silence. Lui enlève doucement la bouteille qu'il tient dans les mains.

\- Il dort depuis hier.

Sous entendu que Dean pensait qu'il ne se réveillerait plus. Cela lui paraissait tellement impossible.

\- Il a besoin de repos.

Castiel sait faire preuve de répartie, sait comment répondre quand ce genre de chose arrive. Surtout en présence de Dean. Surtout avec lui.  
Dean continue dans sa lancée. Puisque Castiel est là, autant en profiter pour exprimer tout ce qu'il a en tête. L'alcool aide à cela, aussi. Dean ouvre la bouche et ne se retiens pas. Ou tout du moins, moins que d'habitude.

\- C'est ma faute.

Castiel se tourne vers lui, plonge ses yeux bleus acier dans les verts de Dean. Son regard est doux. Son regard est dur. Son regard est abyssal. On lit en lui toutes sortes d'émotions, sans jamais être sûr d'avoir la bonne. Et pourtant, il est si facile de lire sur le visage de l'ex-ange.

\- Tu étais occupé avec un dieu.  
\- J'aurais pu faire plus attention à Sammy.  
\- Tu lui faisais confiance.  
\- J'aurais dû ne pas sous-estimer les dieux.  
\- Vous êtes tous les deux là, vivants.  
\- J'aurais pu éviter que Sam ne soit blessé.  
\- Il n'a pas l'air blessé si gravement que ça.  
\- Il aurait pu ne pas l'être du tout, si j'avais agis.  
\- Tu as agis, sinon tu ne serais pas là, et ton frère non plus.

Parfois Dean se demandait comment Castiel faisait pour marquer toujours juste. C'en était presque frustrant. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.  
Il fini par se taire, et resta plongé dans ses pensées.  
Castiel restait là. Ange attentif, qui voyait bien que Dean ne semblait pas aller mieux quand même.  
Alors, la tendresse l'envahi, et sa main se posa sur la joue du chasseur. Si les mots ne suffisaient pas, si les regards étaient inefficaces, restait alors le contact physique.

Un frisson parcouru Dean à cet instant, tandis qu'il tourna ses yeux vers ceux de l'homme en trench-coat.  
Celui-ci ne cessait de le fixer. Et cette fois, son regard, était juste aussi doux que la caresse qu'il faisait en cet instant. Ange innocent qui ne se rend pas compte de l'ampleur de ses gestes.

\- Cas…Qu'est ce que j'ai déjà dit, à propos de l'espace personnel ?

Mais Castiel ne se recule pas, il retire juste sa main, et déjà Dean à l'impression que ce contact lui manque, a envie que cette main revienne, mais il ne le dira pas.  
Cas reste néanmoins proche. Très proche. Pas assez proche

\- Dean, ton frère va aller mieux.

Il utilise de nouveau les mots, comprenant alors que les caresses ne plaisent peut-être pas à Dean.

\- Ton frère, tu sais comment il est, Dean. Je sais que tu crois en lui. Je sais que tu sais qu'il se relèvera.

Et comment Dean peut-il nier, alors que cela voudrait dire qu'il ne fait plus confiance à son frère ? Bien sûr qu'il sait que son frère va se relever, bien sûr qu'il sait qu'il va aller mieux.  
Sam est un grand garçon. Sam est quelqu'un d'endurant.  
N'empêche que Dean n'avait pas pu le protéger à temps, et que cela lui restait sur le cœur.

Castiel le sentait si fort, cette douleur qui envahissait Dean, cette rancœur envers lui-même qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. L'ex-ange posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Comme pour le rassurer, de nouveau. Peut-être que cette fois ci il supporterait plus ce geste là que la caresse.  
Dean sentit encore son corps entier être parsemé de frissons. Il voulu faire de nouveau remarquer à Cas que respecter l'espace personnel ce n'était pas comme ça, qu'il fallait-être plus distant, que sinon… Que sinon, cela pouvait signifier autre chose.  
Mais à vrai dire, il ne fit rien.  
Il laissa son corps se détendre contre le canapé, silencieux.  
Cas ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal, de faire cela. A vrai dire, il avait vu ça dans une émission à la télévision, et pensait innocemment, que ça pouvait aider Dean à aller mieux.

L'alcool pesait sur Dean, et il sentit la chaleur du corps de Cas contre lui l'envahir, et ses paupières se fermer doucement.  
Il s'endormit, comme si le poids qui pesait en lui, ce poids des blessures de Sam, s'était envolé, dès l'instant où Cas était venu contre lui.  
Cas, qui n'était plus ange mais bien humain, s'endormit aussi, porté par l'ambiance détendue de la pièce, malgré le stress ambiant qui se dégageait de la porte reliant le salon et la chambre où gisait Sam.

* * *

Quand Sam ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être cassé de partout. S'il n'avait pas été un chasseur, il aurait pu trouver cela dérangeant, et peu habituel. Mais après tout, il avait l'habitude de se prendre des coups, à force de poursuivre des monstres.  
La tête enflé, l'œil gauche à moitié fermé, il vit qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il se leva, non sans quelques difficultés, à la rechercher de son frère, et quand il ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit lui offrit un petit sourire.

Son frère dormait contre Castiel, et ne stressait pas, ou ne buvait pas, comme il aurait pu le faire.  
Oh, Sam se douta bien que Dean avait quand même déprimé tout seul dans son coin, mais supposa que leur Ange avait fait son apparition au bon moment.  
Il préféra aller s'occuper de ses blessures tout seul, et les laissa seuls.

Fin

**Note :** J'avais imaginé cette fanfic, pour parvenir à m'endormir, quand justement, moi-même j'ai eut un accident (de trotinette, et tout pareil que Sam y a un côté de mon visage qu'était tout pas beau, je me suis appelé Quasimodo pendant une journée).


End file.
